The practice of drilling wells or boreholes with a directional drilling machine or rig requires accurate geological surveys and information, precise engineering, careful management of equipment, and the continued monitoring of the inclination and azimuth of the downhole bore to ensure it follows the desired path. Technicians possessing the requisite skills must travel to the directional drilling rig at the drilling site location and closely supervise its activity. These drill sites may be in highly remote or inhospitable locations, with significant associated travel costs and delays. Furthermore, the presence of a technician at one remote location limits the ability of the technician to monitor the activity of directional drilling rigs at other locations. Methods and systems to improve the supervision of directional drilling rigs and the accuracy with which they operate, while continually optimizing personnel resource management and reducing travel costs to a minimum, are constantly being sought.